Burns, the Curing of
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: Oscar is burned in battle, and Ike holds himself responsible. So does Nephenee, but she doesn't count.


Hey! IS here, with another Ike/Oscar story. This is the result of me studying nursing and playing video games. Burns were on the final exam and I was just like, "But...Every time that people in FE get burned, they end up minus X damage. Bulldookey that's right!" And thus this was born in my research class when I should have been paying attention to reliability and validity. Ah well. I prefer this anyway.

I would like to give a shout-out to the amazing FlamingDoritos who beta'd this for me. You should go check out her Fire Emblam stories, they're funny and schmexy, with a heaping helping of crack pairings.

Disclaimer: I wish that I could say I owned Oscar, but I don't. I do own the OC Nephenee is sparring with, and his namesake. -tugs on her boyfriend's leash- I also own any and all knowledge you gain about burns. That's all.

* * *

"Ah, Ike."

"Oscar. How are you feeling?" Ike hesitated at the tent flap before determinedly walking to the cot where Oscar lay.

"I'm fine." Oscar tried to sit up to reassure Ike, but fell back with a sharp gasp. "Well, I was fine, but it was nothing you did." He gently peeled back the bandages and looked over the burns.

Ike frowned when he saw the angry red skin and the blisters. "Oscar…"

Oscar smiled at Ike as the last bandage fell away. "It's fine. Really. Rhys couldn't heal it completely without quite a bit of backlash against both of us, but he can make the healing process as pain-free as possible." Oscar winced as he shifted.

Ike didn't even hesitate as he left Oscar's side and strode to the tent door. He grabbed a random soldier and gave him orders to get Rhys and bring him to the tent. Ike returned to Oscar's side, sinking down to sit beside him and wait.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, grabbing Oscar's hand and squeezing.

"Ike…" Oscar sighed. "It's not your fault. If anything, blame my opponents for giving me this resistance towards healing spells."

Ike smiled sadly at Oscar. "I know. And every time you get hurt I curse the one who hurt you."

"So was it you or Nephenee who killed the mage who did this to me, hmmm?" Oscar gestured towards his chest, trying to tease Ike and lighten the mood.

Ike briefly grinned. "Nephenee, naturally. I thought she could use the revenge." Ike's smile faded as he continued. "She feels awful. We both do, but she especially does since you were shielding her from that mage when he cast Fire. She's been out training non-stop with anyone who will spar. Last I saw her I think she and a foot soldier named Erik were going at it."

Oscar grimaced. "This isn't her fault and she should know that. " He started to try to get up, but was simultaneously forced back down by his pain and Ike's hand on his shoulder.

"No. I'll bring Nephenee in here later if you want to speak to her, but you are not getting up." Ike kept his hand on Oscar's shoulder and squeezed it as he continued, "Please. Concentrate on healing. I need you back at my side."

Rhys entered the tent and frowned at Oscar. "Did I hear something about you getting up? That's not happening. You're still too hurt." Rhys' face softened and he smiled at Oscar. "Now, let's see your chest. How are you feeling?"

Oscar nearly screamed as Rhys' cool hands gently checked the healing burns. He nearly sighed with relief as some manner of paste was smeared onto the blisters and did sigh as the pain diminished by half.

Rhys stood up and absently wiped the remaining paste off his hands and onto his robe. Surveying his handiwork, he smiled. "Good. I wasn't sure how well mixing some of the local herbs with a vulnerary would work, but it appears to have done more than I expected. I'm going to leave the bandages off for a little while and let the fresh air do its work. You can move a bit more now, but I'm still confining you to your tent. I'll leave a potion for pain—a few sips should be all you'll need. I'll be back to check on you in the morning, but if you need anything else, I'll be in my tent." He nodded goodbye and started to lift the tent flap before turning to Ike and saying, "Commander, I'll leave him in your capable hands. Make sure he stays in bed and follows my instructions."

As Rhys left, Oscar turned to Ike, fiddling with the blankets on the cot. "You really don't need to stay if you have duties elsewhere. I'll be fine on my own."

Ike shook his head. "You're my primary duty right now. Besides," he teased, "I need to keep a close eye on you and keep you in your bed however I can."

Oscar sat up, and when Ike put out another hand to stop him, stopped it. "Ike, truly, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did earlier."

Ike slowly and carefully ran his fingers over Oscar's reddened chest, skating the blisters still dotting it.

"Ah!" Oscar moaned.

Ike immediately moved his hand away and was reaching for the pain potion when Oscar reached out and grabbed his hand. "No, it wasn't painful. I…just wasn't prepared for how intense it would feel."

Ike smirked. "Really…" He murmured before carefully kissing Oscar's burns.

"Nahhhh…" Oscar sighed as Ike's lips moved further up. "Ike-"

He was cut off by a firm kiss. "I told you, I'm staying here, if that's what you were going to say. Unless you don't want me here anymore."

Oscar snorted. "I'd be a fool if I didn't want you."

"Well, at least we agree on something. Let's try for two things- you take some pain potion and sleep."

Oscar frowned. "I'm not even tired, and I still need to talk to Nephenee."

Ike frowned back. "The pain potion would make you tired. If I get Nephenee for you, will you take at least a little bit and try to sleep? It will help you heal."

"Only if you'll sleep with me."

"Always."

* * *

Review and you can have...-rummages around in her purse- Aha! You can have a Nephenee plushie, a topless Oscar plushie, an Ike plushie, or a Rhys plushie. Or any combonation of the 4. =D


End file.
